iSurprise The Blonde
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Its Sam's birthday, she doesn't expect anything from anyone, she plans to simply spend her "special day" eating and sleeping but for once she will have a happy birthday, someone is making sure of that.


_**iSurprise The Blond.**_

_**Author: Invader Johnny.**_

_**Summary: Its Sam's birthday, she doesn't expect anything from anyone, she plans to simply spend her "special day" eating and sleeping but for once she will have a happy birthday, someone is making sure of that.**_

_**Notes: Well Today is Jennette McCurdy's birthday, damn she is 22, seems like just yesterday when she started playing little Sam Puckett way back in 2007, even though she isn't so little anymore, so anyways this is a present b-day fic for her even thought I highly doubt she'll be reading it, heh.**_

_**So assuming everyone else is posting a fic to congratulate her on her birthday, why not be one of the first? Am I right?**_

_**There is no relationships in this fic, just friendship.**_

_**So anyways people, please read, review and enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I don't own iCarly or Sam and Cat**__**, Dan **_**_Schneider does._**

* * *

Cat Valentine entered the door to the apartment, looking at all directions like a squirrel seeking a noise that doesn't know where it's coming from.

"Oh Heheheheheheh, Sam's not up yet" Cat said sneakily "Goody, I can get her in present without her sneaking a peak"

The redhead walked out for about five seconds unaware of the irony of what she just said, she return with Goomer who was pushing a big, scratch that, a very _huge_ box, it was rather ridiculous since the size was only slightly bigger than the teenage girl.

"_Sam is gonna love this"_ She thought excitedly, already imagining the face of pure joy her scary roommate would make once she opened the huge box minutes after she woke up.

"Boy this is a pretty present" Goomer said absentmindedly.

Cat would help but smile in pride "Yes it is"

"Is it for me?" The man asked hopefully.

"NO!"

"Oh darn"

Typical Cat fashion she gift-wrapped the box with little baby unicorns and a huge pink bow, simply so Sam could know _who_ the gift was from.

Despite the fact that the redhead had put in a very noticeable card that said in a rather neat handwriting

"_**TO CAT FROM SAM"**_

Only that was crossed out.

"_**TO PUCKLE FROM VALENTINE"**_

That too was crossed out, since the innocent teen was not sure if Sam's last name was written properly and she didn't want to upset the blond on her special day.

By the third try the redhead simply put the traditional _**"TO SAM FROM CAT"**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!**_

She knew how much her roommate hated being called Sammy, but figured that once the blonde opened her gift then she would forget all about the little pet name.

The box moved on its own

Moments later a whine came from _inside_ the box.

"_**AHH! MONSTER IN THE BOX! MONSTER IN THE BOX!" **_The child like fighter started screaming and fear _**"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"**_

He then ran out of the apartment like a scared little dog with its tail between his legs.

Cat ran out of the apartment and screamed the retreating _**man "STOP SCREAMING GOOMER! YOU'LL WAKE UP SAM!"**_

She then re-entered her more, noticing that the box was still moving.

"_Shh"_ Cat quickly said while putting a finger over her lips "Don't worry you won't have to wait long, is nearly noon and Sam is gonna wake up anytime soon"

The box moved again, this time however it also made two knocking sounds; something was trying to _**get out**_

"I just want Sam's birthday to be the happiest she's ever had" Cat replied back "_Please_ be patient" she was desperate to give the usually rude and violent girl a present like no other, Cat still felt guilty about the whole YayDay dirty pillow incident to the point where she couldn't sleep properly for weeks, after seeing how much she hurt her friend over a millisecond of anger, the redhead decided to give her a present that would make her happy till the end of time.

She look on Sam's face that day broke her heart, it was forever stuck in her head.

* * *

After that day the petite redhead spent days and nights thinking of things the older teen would enjoy, she thought that a man made out of sandwiches was a good idea but them after trying to _make it _Cat gave up since it was more difficult than she thought, in fact when Sam cached her attempting to make her gift, the redhead was covered in head to toe in mustard, salami, mayonnaise, ketchup, bacon, practically a bunch of food Sam liked.

When she asked what had happened, Cat replied with an quick yet stupid lie "I was trying a new relaxing therapy".

Sam learned not to ask questions after that.

Next Cat tried to buy a gallon of blue dog soda, thought on a moment of bad luck the cops arrested her an hour or so after she got the soda, since the gallon resembled something that people hide pot in.

Needless to say she never got the soda back since it was labeled as _"evidence"_ thought the fact that she was let go with simply a warning made it clear that the cops simply wanted the soda but didn't want to buy it.

Her last attempt was simply to get Sam a piglet that she could keep as a pet, Cat gushed at seeing how tiny and tender the young animal was, however as soon as she got the piglet, Sam saw it with hunger in her eyes.

Cat did not want the poor defenseless animal to end up in her friend's stomach so she had no choice but to give it away before the blond got to it first.

After these series of horrible failures and many more to come in the following weeks, Cat was beginning to think that she wasn't going to get Sam the perfect make-up present.

Specially now so close to her birthday, so eventually feeling defeated, the redhead decided to waste some time on the internet, thinking that maybe watching some videos on the slap might take her mind off of her series of blunders.

Several pop ups appeared as she was getting on the website, she was starting to take down a few windows, but before she could do anything else one particularly announcement got her attention.

For the first time in weeks she grew a real smile, not a fake one that was meant to fool Sam.

"_**That's it!" **_Cat boomed, doing a happy dance as one new_ brilliant _idea came to mind.

* * *

After daydreaming of everything until this point, the redhead looked at the box with renewed determination.

"I promise you, this _**will**_ make Sam happy" she whispered to the box.

The redhead went to "hide" the giant box in the living room's closet with a lot of effort since she was in very poor shape and that's why she had asked Goomer to carry the present.

But before she could even attempt to hide the giant object, she heard a yawn.

"_Oh phooey" _

Luckily for Cat, Sam was not a morning person, as soon as she entered the living room she simply had one thing in mind.

"_Food"_

So the former web star opened the fridge _"I could go for some ham"_

While the blond was distracted searching for her favorite meat by product, the other girl tried to move the box.

"_Ugh, ugh, ugh" move! come on boxy! Don't be mean and move!"_

Once Sam got her food she closed the door and finally noticed her roommate trying to move a massive present.

"Uh Cat?" Sam said slowly "What are you doing?"

The redhead gasped at the prospect of being caught, she moved in front of the box and tried to hide it with her dress "HEY SAM!" She greeted with an obvious fake smile "Ignore the big present behind my dress!"

The blond rolled her eyes "You know what? I don't care, it's too early for your weirdness"

Sam was about to leave the living room so she could go back to bed, it was her birthday and since none of the people she wanted to see were within walking distance she decided to spend her latest birthday in bed eating, napping and if she was lucky maybe being able to talk to Carly by Skype and _maybe_ Fredward.

That was the plan anyways, had the giant present not made a sound.

As soon as the whine was heard Sam came back to the living room, eyeing Cat suspiciously "Cat… was that you?"

"Yes?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

The box moved.

"Cat what is in the box?"

"It's a surprise!"

"For who?"

"For you!" The redhead yelled "Happy birthday!"

The redhead moved from the giant present.

"Ghiz, where did you hide it?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I know right?"

Sam rolled her eyes, she walked towards the massive present, looking at it with distaste, clearly Cat had not learned that unicorns are not her thing, but decided to keep that opinion to herself, she saw the big card with a happy kitty in it, noticing that her roommate _still_ didn't know her last name, by now she gave up correcting her.

"Come on, come on open it up!" Cat ordered excitedly.

Sam puts her ham in a table nearby before she started to destroy the wrapping paper like an animal eating its prey.

After ten seconds, Sam saw the bare box with the logo of a fish in it.

"You got me tuna?" She asked in confusion.

"Nope!" Cat replied cheekily "It only _looks_ like a big box of tune"

"Ok did you forget to take your special vitamins again?"

"No I did not!" Cat denied "Would you please open the box! I want you to have happy birthday and I know you are going to love your present!"

Sam rose an eyebrow "It's not a pillow is it?"

"No" Cat said looking down at the floor sadly "I'll never give you a pillow again"

"Oh kid" She started to say sympathetically "You do realize I already forgave you for that, right?"

"I know but I still wanted to make you happy today, you deserve that, especially since you never got your meatball tree"

Sam gave her a small smile "Fine, I'll see what you got me"

Cat was ecstatic once she heard that _**"YAY!"**_

"Don't push your luck thought" Sam warned "For all you know this present might not be so great"

The redhead replied confidently "I'll prove you wrong Puckle"

"It's... oh forget it, let's just get this over with"

As soon as she turned around to open her gift, Sam went quiet, she tried to say something but every time she tried to say something, her mouth closed.

The box had opened slowly and quietly on her own while Cat was distracting the blonde, as soon as she turned around she was greeted with the warm smile of her best friend.

"Close your mouth Sam" Carly said lightly "You wouldn't want flies to go inside, umm?"

Without a second thought, Sam let out a squeal that she only reserved when she was with the brunette, she ran towards her best friend and within seconds had her in a very tight hug.

"Carly!" Sam meekly said "You're here... But … I thought… You were in…?"

"You didn't think I was going to miss my best friend's birthday did you?" Carly interrupted with a wide grin

The blonde's lips trembled and tears of joy ran down her face, she couldn't believe it, Carly had travelled all the way from Italy to spend her birthday with her.

She was happy.

The brunette returned the hug, closing her eyes, she missed her best friend a lot and was overjoyed at seeing her after a yearlong stay in the other side of the world, she slowly opened her eyes and was met with the teary eyes of the blonde.

"You are the best present anyone could ask for"

Carly smirked playfully "A bit mushy don't you think Puckett?"

"Ugh, blame Cat for that!"

"thank you!" The redhead gushed, clearly unaware her friend was not complimenting her.

The blonde rolled her eyes but let it slide, Cat had brought two best friends together on a day that usually meant very little to Sam, but this birthday would forever be in her mind.

And she had Cat Valentine to thank for that.

"_Now I really got to buy her a good present tomorrow"_ Sam thought somewhat lazily.

You see Cat had seen the iCarly logo when she was browsing the internet a few days ago and thought that a visit from Carly Shay might just be the best if not the _perfect_ gift.

And she was right.

Sam and Carly spent the day together.

And at night the trio had a slumber party.

Sam told her roommate something she never told anyone.

"_Thank you for the gift"_

* * *

_**Well that's it, not exactly my best work in my opinion , this is the first time that I dont write anything dark, or insane, feels kinda weird, but what can I say? I like the Cam friendship, oh well your thoughts?**_

_**I really wanted to write something for Jennette's Birthday and I'm aware that it's also Ariana's birthday but I thought it would be best that in the fic they didn't shared a birthday mostly because I wanted to focus on Sam and I believe that Cat and Ariana are two different people and decided it would be best to move Cat's birthday to the next day as a last attempt at a joke.**_

_**Just so you all know Carly was in the box for about twenty minutes and there was a hole in the box, that's why she didn't suffocate.**_

_**So review and tell me what did you think of the story?**_

_**And one last thing.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNETTE!**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
